Jaiden
|hometown = Somewhere in Arizona|country = United States of America|weapon = Fridjitzu/Icejitsu|media = In a Locked Room|voice = Jaiden Animations (headcanon)|house = Jaiden's house|height = 5'7"|rivals = Dark Jaiden Fire Ninjas Fire Sensei|heirloom = Her copy of the Fridjitzu manual|fears = Loud flushing toilets, hand dryers, video game time limits, hot-and-cold|goal = To defeat Dark Jaiden To defeat the Fire Ninjas|weight = Medium|pets = Ari (pet bird)|nemesis = Dark Jaiden Fire Ninjas|likes = Animating Fridjitzu Blast Candles|hates = Fire Ninjas Reneeesme and Bloodrayne|affiliation = Ice Ninjas|birthdate = September 27, 1997 (headcanon)|parents = Jaiden's parents|siblings = Jackson (younger brother)|loveinterests = Tony (TonyvToons)}}Jaiden is a character in the ''In a Locked Room'', The Room of Mysteries ''and the upcoming Shamville series of roleplays, and the Jaidenstyle and The Shenanigang 2 series of stories. She is mostly based off a YouTuber, Jaiden Animations. She has mastered Fridjitzu, also known as Icejitsu, which means she can use a variety of ice-and-snow powers, ranging from blizzards, freeze blasts, ice weapons, ice breath, and many more. She is roleplayed by , and in addition in Jaidenstyle, and as well. Appearance Jaiden looks like a pale-skinned female with long maroon hair and brown eyes. She wears a lavender shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She also has ear piercings on both ears. Personality Jaiden is cheerful, energetic, and calm, but can sometimes be anxious. Powers and abilities ''See Fridjitzu for more info. Jaiden can use a variety of ice-related powers, which she has learned to do from Ice Ninja training. She can create ice and snow at will, in many different forms. Examples are she can also create structures; items; and weapons out of ice, create icy weather, and summon blizzards; to list a few. Jaiden can also use ice breath, which means that with enough focus and concentration; she can freeze things using just her breath. In very hot temperatures, Jaiden's powers are weakened to the point where she can't use them. Relationships Blast Blast admires Jaiden. When they encounter, Blast makes puns about how "cool" she is. They're great friends. In Time Trouble, Blast reveled to have a crush on Jaiden. Their friendship has developed a lot since then, and Jaiden has even helped Blast to master the art of Fridjitzu. Red Fork They are friends, although they haven't interacted very much. Blue Ocean They are friends. Jaiden showed Blue Ocean the mobile game "Pearlfights", and now both of them play it. Jenny Jaiden and Jenny are good friends, and Jaiden is trying to help Jenny learn the ways of Fridjitzu. They also team up to defeat Galaximus after she created Dark Jaiden. Dark Jaiden These two hate each other, as they have mastered the opposite arts. Dark Jaiden also wants to destroy Jaiden and all of her friends. Galaximus Galaximus was never a big enemy of Jaiden until she created Dark Jaiden. Now the two are bitter enemies, and Galaximus is disgusted that she is trying to teach Jenny Fridjitzu. Trivia * Like James, TimTom, Tony, Adam, Rebecca, and many more, Jaiden is meant to be the IaLR counterpart of Jaiden Animations. * Jaiden's ice powers are inspired by and is an exaggeration of Jaiden Animations' hands being frigid. * Jaiden has mastered Fridjitzu, which is from Adventure Time. * Jaiden has her powers from Ice Ninja training. * When using a powerful ice attack (like summoning a blizzard), her hair briefly turns white, and her eyes turn red. * She dresses up like a Powerpuff Girl (Bubbles, to be exact) on Halloween. Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Good characters Category:Heroes Category:Ice Ninjas Category:Real life-based characters Category:Original characters Category:Owned by JeloJellyJam Category:Debuted in Season 2